User blog:MusicManiac/Into The Woods: By The Grace Of God
The Dead (How many people can die in a 19-part story? Well, this many)EditEditEditEditEditEdit *Chapter 1 - Damian (Stabbed by Dani) *Chapter 2 - Elle (Killed by Dani and baried in the woods) *Chapter 3 - Xav (Killed and presumably hacked to death by Dani, fed to the others on accident) *Chapter 4 - Red (Killed by Dani by the buckets (not BY the buckets, but near the buckets)) *Chapter 5 - Cam (Killed by Dani for actually having a good plan) *Chapter 5 - Gage (Killed by Dani as a bonus) *Chapter 6 - Catie (Poisoned by Dani) *Chapter 7 - Sarah (Killed, but details are unknown) *Chapter 8 - Yazzy (Killed by Ash for trying to escape anime heaven) *Chapter 9 - Hunter (Burned to death by hot, molten metal which Dani set out) *Chapter 10 - Rob (Stabbed by Dani during the tornado) *Chapter 11 - Ash (Killed in the fire she started) *Chapter 11 - Lizzy (Died as a result of the fire Ash started) *Chapter 11 - Tori (Shot by Dani) *Chapter 12 - CC (Shot by Alex out of self-defense) *Chapter 13 - Alex (Poisoned by Dani) *Chapter 14 - Kaylin (Stabbed by Dani) *Chapter 16 - Surgeon Jenn (Stabbed by Dani) *Chapter 16 - Nick (Killed by Dani) *Chapter 18 - Troy (Killed by a bomb) *Chapter 18 - Cheese (Stabbed by Dani) 3/20 REMAINING ( Dani, Kieran, Derek) A very cheesy "Starring" listEditEditEditEdit Starring: *Danixcalifornia as Dani *BeMySomeone as Derek *Mochizou as Kieran Guest Starring: *JosephBlue as CIA Agent CJ Blue *Got2BFionaC101 as Secretary of the Navy By The Grace Of God Dani dials a number on her cell. '' '''Dani:' Why did you leave so quickly? They only got a glimpse of you! She puts away the phone, and walks over to the chairs. '' '''Dani': Well, looks like you're in luck, now aren't you?? She turns away.. to reveal Kieran, shocked at Derek's electrocuted body right beside him. '' '''Dani:' Well, you aren't that lucky. I mean, you're still going to die. At least it means something that I left you for last. Kieran: '''You're sick. Why did you want to do this, anyway? '''Dani: Oh, this was all my boss' idea. I just helped him out. Kieran: So just kill me already! If you're going to do it anyway. Dani: But what's the fun of that? She takes two knives, and rubs them against each other, producing a really annoying and disturbing sound. '' '''Kieran: '''Could you stop doing that? '''Dani': You're the one taped to a chair. You do what I say, bitch. Tori, the secretary of the Navy, and CIA Agent CJ Blue are frantically looking for Dani. They need to find her, before more people die (unbeknownst to them Derek is already dead, but they don't know) '' '''Tori:' Is there anything you can do? CJ: I have a idea. Tori: Tell us?!!! CJ: Do you think Dani and Derek are in the same place? Tori: '''Are you asking if Dani kidnapped Derek and Kieran? '''CJ: '''It could be possible, don't you think? '''Tori: Maybe.. is there a way you could find Derek? CJ: 'Yes.. as a matter of fact I can ping his phone. ''He walks to his computer, types in a number of codes, and prints out a result. '''CJ: Derek's phone was last seen here. Tori: '''Pretty far away from his hotel. '''CJ: I'll go check it out.. stay safe! Dani sits next to Kieran Dani: Ya know, you're the last one on my list. I just need my boss to get back, so we can finish the job together. Kieran: '''Right.. okay... so, want to play a game, or something? '''Dani: You have go to be kidding me. Kieran: I have a deck of cards! Go Fish is always fun! Dani: You must be great at parties. Kieran: Can you untie me please? I want to play. Dani takes the pack of cards, and slashes it in half with the knives. '' '''Dani:' If you say one more word, I will cut your hands off right here. A gaurd comes in. '' '''Guard:' Miss, there is a man here, he appears to be looking around. Dani looks out of the window. '' '''Dani:' Crap. You go out there first, and see what he wants. Guard: But, but. Dani puts the knife to his neck. '' '''Dani:' You go out there, or so help me God! Guard: '''Fine, fine, I'm already walking. ''The guard leaves, and Dani resumes her discussion with Kieran. '' '''Dani: Now where were we? They hear a gunshot, and Dani bolts out the door. The guard has been killed. She runs out to CJ, and she flips him over, and holds him at gunpoint. '' '''Dani:' What do you want, dumb CIA Agent.. you looking for me? CJ: '''Yeah, kind of. '''Dani: Well looks like your in trouble then, now aren't you? They start having a battle outside.. meanwhile Kieran is inside, and sees his chance to escape. He twists his wrists out of the duct tape that he was stuck in. He finally gets up, and starts running for the door, until he feels a gun in his neck. He turns around.... '' ''Dani has CJ back on his belly, with the gun in his neck. '' '''Dani:' It's finally over.... From inside the gunshot is heard. Kieran shivers at the sight.... of Matt. '' '''Matt:' It's finally over.... The shot goes black, as a scream, and a gunshot, is heard.... ''TELL ME IF YOU GUYS WANT A SEASON 2 OR A SERIES 2 BTW!! AND PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT!! '' Category:Blog posts